PAIXÃO ARREBATADORA
by Karla Pontas Doll
Summary: Depois que seu irmão, Rony, tenta suicidio por causa de uma mulher, Hermione. Harry se sente obrigado a fazer de tudo pra fazer o irmão feliz. Mesmo que pra isso tenha que obrigar a mulher que ama a casar com seu irmão.
1. Capitulo 1

Eram seis horas da tarde em Nova York. Harry Potter descansava em seu escritório cujas paredes eram revestidas de lambris de carvalho. A camisa branca estava desabotoada no pescoço e ele, reclinado para trás, tinha os pés sobre a mesa. Chegara da Itália há dois dias, e desde então não havia conseguido um minuto de tranqüilidade, pois seus funcionários o solicitavam o tempo todo. Afinal de contas, será que não tinham iniciativa própria?  
Pegou a garrafa de cristal a sua frente e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque de fogo. Sentiu a bebida queimar a garganta fechou os olhos suspirando. Queria aproveitar muito bem aquele primeiro momento que tinha para si mesmo nos últimos dois dias. Dirigir uma companhia poderosa e milionária era extremamente cansativo.  
Os olhos verdes dele percorreram a sala por um instante. Sorriu com tristeza. Estava satisfeito com o sucesso, é claro, mas não queria se acomodar e para ai. Queria encarar a emoção de um novo desafio, um novo risco. Estava tudo muito fácil. Bastava estalar os dedos para que tivesse tudo o que queria, na hora. Algumas vezes ele se perguntava se não era melhor voltar a ser pobre novamente e enfrentar o desafio de lutar para subir na vida.  
Potter começava do nada. Havia lutado contra tudo e contra todos que atrapalhavam seu caminho. Tinha sido implacável e sem escrúpulos. Nunca mais ninguém o incomodara ou tentara impedi-lo. Ir contra Harry Potter significava arriscar a própria vida. Ele suspirou entediado e passou a mão sobre os olhos. Estava cansado, mas cansado de que? Fazia o trabalho de sempre. O que teria acontecido com a empolgação que costumava sentir? Será que a queria mesmo de volta? Ele já sabia a resposta.  
A pobreza só é romântica nos livros de história, ele pensou. Na realidade a vida é dura perigosa, e ele ainda recordava o gosto amargo de ser pobre. As lembranças do bairro Pequeno Itália, em Nova York, ainda estavam impressas na alma dele. Aquilo era uma selva e ele preferia morrer a ter que voltar para lá.  
O telefone tocou. Harry quis ignorá-lo, mas não pôde, pois a companhia insistiu. Ele acabou atendendo de mau humor.  
- Alô – disse secamente. Nada iria tirá-lo do seu santuário particular. Pelo menos era o que ele queria.  
- Rony está morrendo! – a voz desesperada de sua mãe penetrou na sala.

Era como se uma mão gelada apertasse o coração dele. A mãe chorava do outro lado da linha. Harry finalmente conseguiu falar.  
- Vá para o hospital, _mamma_ – a voz dele era profunda tremula – Eu a encontrarei lá – e desligou o telefone.

Olhou pro teto por um momento, parecendo não enxergar nada depois bebeu o resto do uísque. Jogou o copo na mesa e pegou o paletó e saiu apressado da sala. As ruas de nova York pareciam estar contra ele. O trafego intenso e Harry apertava o volante com impaciência. Acabou ultrapassando um sinal vermelho na esquina da Avenue. Pelo retrovisor viu o carro azul e branco da policia atrás dele  
- Diabo – praguejou nervoso. O guarda aproximou-se arrogante, pronto para multá-lo ou ao menos para passar-lhe um sermão. Harry abriu o vidro. O guarda engoliu em seco, estava surpreso.  
- Boa noite, Senhor Potter – disse, querendo se desculpar ao reconhecer o motorista – Como vai o senhor?  
- Estou com pressa – Harry respondeu secamente  
- Que uma escolta? – o policial perguntou solicito  
- Está bem. Hospital Santa Teresa. E bem depressa!

Vinte minutos depois, Harry entrou correndo na ala de emergência. As paredes brancas estavam impregnadas com o cheiro de morte. Os passos das enfermeiras ecoavam nos corredores. Harry sentia-se fraco quando parou; havia varias portas brancas. Hesitou por um momento e, então empurrou uma delas e entrou. Permaneceu em silencio, olhando para o rosto do irmão doente. Sentiu o ódio queimar dentro do corpo, Rony era ainda muito jovem para morrer.  
Fechou os olhos com força. Doía muito ver o irmão assim. Sentia uma raiva de lhe dava vontade de destruir tudo a seu redor. Respirando profundamente, ele pensou [Uma inglesa de coração frio, que pensava mais em si mesma do que na vida de um pobre rapaz. Cerrou os punhos e desejou vingança.  
Harry Potter era um homem que não conseguia perdoar. Também não esquecia, encontraria a tal inglesinha e a faria pagar pelo que fizera a Rony.  
- Harry – uma voz tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Os olhos verdes ainda fulminavam de ódio quando ele se virou para a porta.  
- O que há Remo? – perguntou abruptamente

Remo Lupin observou-o com olhos de quem já viu muito nesse mundo, já sofrera e sabia dos perigos que existem. Parecia guardar tudo isso na memória.  
- Ele está acordado – disse Remo, dirigindo o olhar para o jovem deitado na cama. Harry virou o rosto em direção ao irmão. Andou devagar ate a cama e ali permaneceu de pé, estava tenso.  
- Oi! – a voz de Rony era um murmúrio, o rosto, uma mascara de morte. Os olhos azuis tão alegres e os cabelos ruivos tão brilhantes estavam opacos, sem vida. Harry conservou-se sério e inexpressivo.  
- Por quê? – ele perguntou diretamente. Precisava saber se estava certo, se a tal mulher estava mesmo por trás de tudo aquilo.  
- Eu não poderia viver sem ela – Rony respondeu enfrentando os olhos de Harry – ela significa tudo para mim.  
- Você ficará bom – foi tudo que disse, cheio de convicção. Ele não permitiria que o irmão morresse.  
- Sim – Rony murmurou, vendo a determinação no rosto de Harry.  
- O que o médico disse? – perguntou enfiando as mãos no bolso do paletó  
- Ele perdeu muito sangue – Lupin explicou – Mas já recebeu uma transfusão. Acho que escapará dessa.

Harry respirou aliviado, como se um peso de 200 quilos tivesse saído de suas costas. Mas a raiva da mulher que fizera isso com seu irmão ainda estava lá. Já no ponto de sair. Ele olhou pra Lupin e voltou a ficar frio.  
- E a moça?  
- Consegui o endereço dela – Lupin estendeu um pedaço de papel  
- Ah, ela mora em Londres – Harry comentou, lendo o papel. Pensara que ainda morasse em Nova York. Naturalmente que tinha voltado para casa. Sem dúvida fora esse o motivo do desespero de Rony, por isso cortara os pulsos. Olhou para Lupin estreitando os olhos verdes – - Tem certeza de que o endereço está certo?  
- Claro

Harry enfiou o pedaço de papel no bolso. Examinou o corpo imóvel do irmão sobre a cama e suspirou passando a mão sobre os olhos.  
- Me arrume uma passagem para...  
- Já providenciei – respondeu Lupin, tirando as passagens do bolso do paletó – O avião sai dentro de uma hora, é melhor se apressar.  
Harry esboçou um leve sorriso. Passou a mão trêmula pelo cabelo escuro e naturalmente bagunçado.  
- Diga a _mamma_ que eu tive que sair correndo.  
- Naturalmente – Lupin bateu de leve no ombro de Harry, com carinho – Explicarei tudo, não se preocupe.

Harry estava agradecido. Olhou para Rony e sentiu ódio crescer de novo. Ele ficaria bom, mas a que preço? Desviou o olha do irmão. Iria atrás dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estava preocupada. De pé, no meio da sala, pensava em Rony. Ele tinha batido o telefone na cara dela duas horas atrás, e desde então ela estava com uma espécie de mau pressentimento. Sabia que ele ficara profundamente sentido. Tinha tentado frases, não quisera ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Tudo isso havia dificultado muito o fim do namoro deles.  
Ela nunca o tinha sentido tão desesperado. Havia certa urgência, alguma coisa incompreensível e muito estranha. Sentira algo diferente desde que atendera ao telefone. Poderia ligar para ele e perguntar como estava. Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Não, isto poderia dar a Rony novas esperanças, fazer surgir uma faísca de otimismo que não poderia mais existir. Acabou vencida pela ansiedade e ligou.  
- Incorporação Black, em que posso ajudá-la? – a voz era clara e audível  
- Sr. Ronald Weasley, por favor – Hermione disse à telefonista.  
- Sinto muito, o Sr. Weasley saiu há uma hora. Deseja falar com a secretaria dele? – Hermione ficou ainda mais tensa. Mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça  
- Não obrigada. Ligarei mais tarde – desligou o telefone, sentindo-se tremendamente desconfortável.

Se ao menos tivesse terminado tudo bem! Gostava muito de Rony, mas ele tinha forçado a situação a tal ponto que ela não tivera outra escolha. Fora obrigada a ser honesta com ele. Gostaria de saber se ele estava superando a crise. Entendia que teria dificuldades. Mas não sabia quantas sem a sua gravidade.  
Na noite seguinte, Hermione encostou-se no assento de couro do táxi e soltou um suspiro cansado. O trabalho de modelo era exaustivo. Naquele dia tinha sido horrível. As posses, as fotos, trocas de roupa, tudo isso a esgotara. O queixo doía do constante sorriso forçado diante das câmeras. Olhou-se no espelho do táxi. Os longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados caiam sobre os olhos, emoldurando o rosto claro. Tinha os lábios cheios e rosados, as maças do rosto delicado. Mas eram os olhos que davam a ela a maior beleza. Castanhos claros e brilhantes como o meu recém tirado da colméia.  
Era muito diferente de quando era mais nova e estudava em Hogwarts. Era toda desajeitada e nunca teve amigos por lá. Todos a chamavam de CDF e alguns de sangue-ruim. Não que se importasse muito, ela compensava os amigos nos livros pra um dia ser uma grande Aurora, porem, por não ser popular e nem um tutor que a ajudasse a entrar no Ministério foi rejeitada pela Academia de Aurores. Se vendo sem família, seus pais morreram quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, e sem ter como se sustentar que viu a carreira de modelo na sua frente. Não era famosa, mas por sua beleza era bem requisitada por várias agências. Sua beleza foi à luz no seu caminho, sem ela, estaria passando fome.  
As luzes das ruas refletiam nas casas, em seus telhados cinzentos e molhados. Londres era muito bonita à noite. Nova York tinha sido excitante, mas Londres era a sua cidade e ninguém podia esquecer as próprias raízes, por mais que tentasse.  
- Aqui estamos doçura – o táxi parou e o chofer esticou a mão para trás para abrir a porta de Hermione.

Quando desceu do carro, os olhos pararam numa limusine preta estacionada do outro lado da rua. Sentiu certa curiosidade. Aquele carro não combinava com aquela rua pacata. Algum dos vizinhos deveria ter amigos ricos, ela pensou. Andou ate o velho prédio onde tinha seu apartamento, mas a intuição fez com que ela parasse antes de chegar à porta. Uma leve brisa bateu e os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram, procurando ver alguma coisa na escuridão. Engoliu em seco ao ver uma sombra alta e escura na entrada do seu apartamento.  
- Quem esta ai? – perguntou em voz alta, na esperança de assustar um possível ladrão. Estava com medo. Um rosto ficou visível e ela deu um passo atrás, assustada. Conseguiu enxergar dois olhos verdes num rosto duro e marcante.  
- É a srt. Granger, não é? – uma voz profunda perguntou – Srt. Hermione Granger? – o bom senso fez com que ela entendesse que, se ele sabia seu nome, não poderia ser um ladrão. Se fosse, já a teria atacado.  
- O que quer?

Houve uma pausa e, então, ele saiu da sombra. Seu rosto ficou iluminado pela luz. O brilho da lua cheia refletia em seus cabelos e nos olhos.  
- Eu quero você, Srt. Granger.  
Hermione ficou imóvel.


	2. Chapter 2

-Se é sobre algum contrato – Hermione disse, procurando controlar o medo – Sugiro que procure o meu empresário. – o homem sorriu e Hermione sentiu o sangue gelar.  
-Eu mesmo gosto de inspecionar a mercadoria – ele comentou  
-E que tal achou – ela perguntou, controlando a tensão.

O olha dele percorreu devagar as curvas do corpo dela, concentrando-se no rosto claro e nos cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Ficou depois nos olhos castanhos e brilhantes.  
-Mais ou menos – ele comentou com ironia. Os olhos dela faiscaram de raiva. Tentou passar por ele, mas o corpo do homem bloqueou o caminho.  
-Com licença – Hermione pediu, sem olhar para ele.  
-Quero falar com você – falou com frieza, segurando-a pelo pulso. Hermione teve a impressão de que ele já estava ficando impaciente.  
-Falar o que? – ela evitava o olhar dele.  
-Sobre um amigo em comum – ele olhou em direção à porta com o rosto inexpressivo – Vamos entrar? – ela o fitou, notando o perfil duro dele.  
-Você não tem nada a ver com modelos, não é mesmo? – Hermione perguntou insegura, com o corpo contraído. Sentiu um aperto no estômago quando ele negou com a cabeça. – Quem é você? E como soube meu endereço?  
-Eu sei tudo sobre você, Srta. Granger – ele respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. Houve uma pequena pausa, depois ela perguntou com a voz baixa.  
-Quem é você? – os olhos verdes dele encaravam os dela  
-Meu nome é Harry Potter.

O coração dela parou por uma fração de segundos. Não podia acreditar. Arregalou os olhos, que pareciam o mais fino mel cada vez mais.  
-Irmão do Rony? – perguntou com os lábios secos. Ele inclinou a cabeça.  
-Você não notou a semelhança? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

A pele do rosto de Harry era clara e delicada como a de Rony, mas Harry com certeza era bem mais frio. Rony estava sempre sorrindo, já Harry parecia que não fazia isso há anos.  
-Porque você esta aqui? – Hermione perguntou de repente – Há alguma coisa errada com o Rony? – segurou a respiração franzindo a testa. Demonstrava preocupação – Diga! O que acontece?  
-Você se importa? – Harry perguntou com maldade  
-Mas é claro! – ela estava perplexa  
-Prefiro discutir isto lá dentro – Harry falou com a voz fria, olhando em direção à porta verde de madeira.

Hermione hesitou, mas compreendeu que ele não iria embora se não o deixasse entrar. Harry a seguiu em silêncio. As poltronas macias e confortáveis dominavam a sala, a estampa florida dava um toque de leveza e aconchego. A maioria dos amigos de Hermione ficavam surpresos com o apartamento dela, esperando encontrar algo mais sofisticado. Mas ela preferia viver de maneira simples, embora ganhasse muito bem. Não gostava de sedas e veludos. Olhou para Harry, que estava de pé no meio da sala. Tinha um ar zangado, porém controlado.  
-Você sempre pega as mulheres assim de surpresa?  
-Não, eu apenas as pego. – ela corou diante daquelas palavras.  
-Ficaria grata se não demorasse muito. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para trabalhar.  
-Trabalhar? O trabalho esta sempre em primeiro lugar para você? Não é mesmo?  
-Tenho que ganhar a vida! – Hermione respondeu com os olhos brilhando.  
-Enquanto meu irmão está morrendo! – a voz dele bateu como um chicote. Ela ficou gelada de horror, olhando perplexa pra os olhos verdes e frios que a olhavam com raiva. – Você não sabia?  
-Não – Hermione murmurou. Sentiu a garganta seca, os olhos dela estavam arregalados com o choque e todo seu corpo parecia petrificado.  
-Você se livra das pessoas como se elas fossem um lenço de papel. Joga fora quando não as deseja mais. Duvido que tenha ao menos pensado no meu irmão depois que saiu de nova York. -E ele não pensou em outra coisa a não ser em você.  
-Isto não é verdade! – ela negou, tremendo – Eu tentei...  
-Pare com isto! Você se livrou do Rony assim que conseguiu um novo contrato em Londres. Nem ligou em partir o coração dele. Tudo que interessava a você era a sua preciosa carreira!  
-Eu gostava muito dele – Hermione comentou, quase sem forças, o rosto pálido.  
-Gostava uma ova! – Harry murmurou por entre os dentes. A violência das palavras dele silenciou Hermione. Depois da breve pausa cheia de tensão, ele continuou – Srta. Granger, meu irmão pegou uma lâmina e cortou os pulsos ontem à noite.

Hermione ficou em estado de choque. Sentia um aperto enorme no coração. O rosto dela ficou mortalmente pálido, a boca entreaberta enquanto olhava para Harry num silêncio petrificado. Teve uma visão momentânea de Rony com o sangue escorrendo pela pele branca. Lutou para afastar essa imagem.  
-Ele está bem? – murmurou, recusando admitir a hipótese que Rony pudesse estar morto. Harry a estudou por um momento.  
-Está se recuperando – Hermione largou-se numa poltrona, pressionando as mãos com o rosto.  
-Não podia imaginar – ela disse, balançando a cabeça – Se eu soubesse que ele tentaria se matar, teria...  
-Sim? – ele interrompeu com ironia – Você teria o que? Teria ficado ao lado dele? Que tocante! -Não consigo imaginar a cena. Você consegue?

Ela sentiu a boca tremer diante de palavras tão duras. Tinha gostado de muito de Rony. Como aquele homem ousava vir ali julga-la? Não sabia nada sobre ela!  
-Porque ele fez isso? – Hermione perguntou, controlando a raiva.  
-Ora, ora, Srta. Granger – o tom dele era extremamente cínico – Você não espera que eu acredite que você nem imagina o motivo pelo qual meu irmão queria morrer? – seu olhar gelado caiu sobre ela. Na verdade Hermione sabia por que Rony tinha feito aquilo, mas queria ouvir Harry falar para poder ter certeza.  
-Não, não sei – disse nervosa – Ou não estaria perguntando.  
-Ele é louco por você e você sabe muito bem. Mas isto não tem importância, não é? Você o descartou sem remorso e veio para a Inglaterra.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Doía ouvir aquilo.  
-Por muitas vezes tentei acaba com tudo, mas Rony não me dava atenção, não me ouvia.  
-Isto agora faz pouca diferença – Harry comentou a olhando fixamente – Quanto tempo você leva para fazer as malas?  
-O que? – Hermione não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Talvez o choque a tivesse perturbado, estava ouvindo coisas.  
-Eu perguntei quanto tempo você precisa para arrumar as malas – então era aquilo mesmo. Hermione franziu a testa para observá-lo melhor.  
-E porque eu deveria fazer as malas? – por um momento ambos se entreolharam, e Hermione pôde ouvir seu próprio coração batendo acelerando dentro do peito.  
-Você vai para Nova York.  
-Não posso. Acabei de assinar um contrato com uma firma para o próximo mês – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça e mordendo os lábios – Não posso cancelar o contrato – pensou em seu agente, Colin, que a mataria se ela desse o bolo naquele contrato que tinha sido tão difícil de conseguir.  
-Tem que poder – Harry falou num tom seguro – Partimos no vôo de amanhã à tarde.  
-O que há com você? – Hermione perguntou irritada diante de tanta arrogância – Já lhe disse que não posso sair assim, tão de repente!  
-Eu dou um jeito. Fique pronta amanhã na hora do almoço – deu um passo em direção a ela, o rosto ameaçador – Se não estiver aqui, eu a encontrarei onde quer que esteja. – Hermione ficou em pé, muito zangada.  
-Se eu recusar o contrato, nunca mais conseguirei um emprego!

Modelos precisam ter uma atitude profissional, tinham que agir de acordo com as regras, principalmente se não eram famosas. Se ela desapontasse a firma do contrato, passaria a figurar na lista de negra das agências de modelos.  
-Mas que azar o seu! – o tom de voz era sarcástico – Por mim, poderia até morrer. Estou pouco me importando. Mas infelizmente a vida do meu irmão depende de você. Rony depende de você para se recuperar e eu estou aqui para conseguir o que ele precisa.  
-Seu porco! – Hermione gritou com ódio, esquecendo Rony por um segundo – Você não pode me forçar a ir para Nova York contra minha vontade!  
-Não posso? – olhou a com um sorriso gelado – Tem certeza de que os meus métodos a convencerão. Você vai comigo, nem que eu tenha que arrasta-la!  
-Você não ousaria! – ela disse por entre os dentes.  
-Ah, não duvide disso, srta. Granger – Harry falou ameaçador – Aconselho-a a não me desafiar. Nunca!

Ela tremeu como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria. Incapaz de responder encarou-o com fúria, o rosto contorcido, tentando controlar a vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Harry se virou mostrando o corpo musculoso e muito elegante no terno preto que usava.  
-Boa noite – disse por sobre os ombros – Até amanha ao meio-dia.

Hermione atirou um vasinho chinês contra a porta e, desapontada viu-o quebrar-se em vários pedaços. Lá de fora veio o ronco poderoso do motor do carro de Harry Potter que se afastava.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry entrou no seu apartamento furioso com uma fera no seu apartamento. Lupin estava na cozinha quando o homem gritou com raiva (Remo nunca deixa Harry, ele pegou um avião logo depois do de Harry) e ouviu também vidro se estilhaçando. Ele correu pra ver o que acontecia, e o que encontrou o abalou profundamente. Harry tinha quebrado uma mesa de vidro com a mão e estava escorregando pela parede ate sentar no chão.  
-O que houve? – Lupin perguntou assustado  
-Me traga uma garrafa de wisk de fogo – Harry ordenou com uma voz grossa

Lupin tinha aprendido a nunca contestar uma ordem de Harry quando ele estava nesse estado de desespero. Ele pegou uma garrafa ainda lacrada, um copo e entregou ao homem. Harry pegou o copo e jogou na parede, a garrafa ele abriu e bebeu no gargalo mesmo.  
-Eu não pedi copo – Harry olhou pra Lupin que estava surpreso  
-Vai me dizer o que houve agora? – Harry virou a garrafa mais uma vez goela abaixo e sorriu.  
-Ontem eu estava reclamando comigo mesmo de não ter mais graça minha vida. Que não tinha mais desafios e que eu estava precisando de um desafio, mas a vida foi malvada comigo. Me colocou não só um desafio, mas também, algo impossível.  
-Não achou a mulher? – Lupin supôs  
-Pelo contrário – Harry bebeu mais do wisk – Achei a mulher mais linda desse mundo!  
-Meu Merlin – Lupin sorriu esquecendo do desespero do garoto – Você gostou dela?  
-NÃO – Harry gritou transtornado – EU NÃO GOSTEI DELA! EU ME APAIXONEI POR ELA! Ela é linda, inteligente, geniosa e é tudo o que eu nunca encontrei em mulher nenhuma. Eu nem consegui falar quando a vi.  
-Mas... – Lupin estimulou o homem a um desabafo.  
-Mas é por causa dela que meu irmão está no hospital. Ela é uma modelo egoísta. Eu não a quero! – Harry já estava ficando com a voz embargada, o litro de wisk já estava no fim – Não a quero, porém estou morrendo de desejo por ela. INFERNO!

Lupin se levantou e foi pegar outra garrafa, sabia que aquela era só um aperitivo.  
-O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou a Harry, quando entregou uma nova garrafa – Ainda vai levá-la pra Nova York?  
-Claro – Harry encarou Lupin como se ele tivesse dito uma coisa obvia – Ela vai ficar com meu irmão e se eu conseguir, os faço casar.  
-Agora eu não to entendendo nada – Lupin pegou a garrafa e tomou um gole – Se apaixonou pela mulher, mas vai casar ela com o Rony?  
-Ela é a vida do Rony – Harry tirou o paletó e o jogou em cima dos cacos de vidro – Rony tentou se matar por ela! Você acha mesmo que eu vou tirar a mulher que meu irmão ama, por causa de... de... de...  
-Amor – Lupin completou – Por causa de amor. Você nunca ficou assim por mulher nenhum com quem você dormiu, mas ficou assim por uma que você apenas olhou. Ela é o desafio que você queria.  
-Difícil ate demais – Harry virou de novo a garrafa acabando com ela, já tinha bebido duas garrafas de wisk e ainda estava sóbrio.

Queria ficar bem bêbado, pra ver se esquecia Hermione Granger. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita e tão simples ao mesmo tempo. Tinha a impressão que durante o tempo que estivesse perto dela, teria que tomar no mínimo três garrafas de wisk. Respirou fundo, sua vida vai ficar de cabeça pra baixo.  
-Acho melhor irmos dormir – Lupin ficou de pé – Temos um dia longo amanhã.  
-Pode ir – Harry fechou os olhos e deitou no chão mesmo – Vou ficar aqui e vê se esqueço aquela mulher maldita!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afundou-se na poltrona com o rosto entre as mãos e os olhos fechados com força. Pobre Rony, o coração estremeceu. Tinha pressentido que algo iria acontecer, sentira o desespero dele. Encontrar o irmão de Rony havia sido um choque para ela. Já tinha ouvido falar em Harry Potter, mas afinal, quem não tinha? Rony falara sobre ele com amor e amizade. Eles nem eram irmãos de verdade, mas com certeza isso não fazia a menos diferença.  
Não estava preparada para o impacto que Harry Potter causara. O rosto dele tinha a marca da arrogância, e o corpo emanava violência e atração sexual, que provocava nela medo e excitação. Ele era um homem poderoso e perigoso.  
Hermione mal dormiu naquela noite. Os dois irmãos a mantiveram acordada, perturbando seu sono. Revirara na cama tentando dormir. Cada um deles tinha um impacto diferente sobre ela. Rony, deitado numa cama de hospital, a desesperava por ter cometido um ato tão bocó, enquanto que a hostilidade de Harry fazia com que ela quisesse gritar de ódio. Foi só quando a madrugada chegou que Hermione conseguiu dormir.  
Acordou às nove horas foi direto pro banheiro e já saiu arrumada, calça jeans e regata preta, pos um tênis e começou a arrumar a casa. Ia faxina a casa todinha, mas lembrou da noite anterior e se zangou ao ver seu vaso chinês todo quebrado no chão da sala.  
-Maldito Harry Potter – ela grunhiu de raiva, o telefone tocou – Alô, Hermione falando.  
-Acabei de recebeu um telefonema – Colin Creveey, seu empresário falou do outro lado da linha, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la.  
-Bom dia pra você também Colin – ela riu.  
-Não tenho tempo pra bom dia – ele falou irritado – Adivinha quem me ligou? – o sorriso sumiu do rosto da castanha.  
-Posso imaginar quem ligou.  
-Sim, Harry Potter! – Colin estava mais calmo, só que de raiva passou pra desespero – Pelo amor de Deus e Merlin, o que você andou aprontando Hermione? Você sabe quem é esse cara?  
-Ele é Harry Potter – ela falou em tom de deboche. Colin não achou graça.  
-Ha., ha. – ele disse – É um cara muito perigoso. Não se pode brincar com ele. Como é que você foi se meter com esse tipo? – Hermione suspirou e encolheu os ombros. Olhou pras janelas da sua sala que davam pra seu quintal, muito bonito por sinal.  
-Não sei. Harry Potter simplesmente apareceu e disse que eu tenho que ir para Nova York com ele.  
-Posso imaginar – Colin deu uma risada do outro lado da linha – Você percebe que vamos perder milhões por causa disto? Este foi o maior contrato que já conseguimos!  
-Sinto muito – suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos - Tentei dizer a ele, mas não adiantou.  
-Sim, eu sei. Eu entendo. Ele é dono de tudo o que toca. O homem parece um rei! – havia um vestígio de amargura na voz dele.  
-Há alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou preocupada, notando que havia algo mais sério – Você parece mais tenso que nunca.  
-Pensei que tínhamos ganhado a firma VS, mas... – ele parecia irritado e desapontado – Bem, de qualquer forma.  
-Tem certeza de que não está em nenhum apuro? – Hermione voltou a perguntar  
-Não, não. Tenho que desligar, uma reunião muito importante me espera. Alem do mais – Colin voltou a falar de Harry – O Sr. Potter pareceu muito frio ao telefone. Não gostaria de provocá-lo, fazendo-o esperar por você. – Hermione apertou os lábios com ódio ao ver a vida dela sendo comandada por Harry.  
-Cuide-se bem – Hermione falou com amigo e empresário – Eu o procurarei quando voltar.

Depois que desligou o telefone, arrumou sua bagagem e saiu de casa. Foi pra casa das vizinhas, adorava as visitar. Quando ia pra casa de uma as outras iam pra lá, deixando tudo em casa pra fofocarem, como mulheres normais. A conversa estava tão boa e estava se divertindo tanto que quando deu por si, já eram onze e meia. Relaxada e nervosa ela voltou pra casa ainda rindo e comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Seu sorriso permaneceu ate para em frente a sua casa e ver uma limusine prateada na frente do prédio. Ele já estava esperando por ela. A porta da limusine sinistra abriu e Harry Potter desceu.  
-Onde você esteve? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, percorrendo-a com os olhos verdes – Estava começando a pensar que ia fugir como uma coelhinha.  
-Tava nas minhas vizinhas conversando – ela respondeu com frieza. Os olhos dele estavam no bolo de chocolate que melava as mãos delicadas da mulher – O que está olhando?  
-Modelos podem comer bolo de chocolate? – ele perguntou com um pequeno tom de comédia  
-Pra sua informação modelos são seres humanos e todo ser humano gosta de bolo de chocolate. E podemos sim, oras.

Hermione abriu o portão e Harry a acompanhou com passos lentos, mas sem deixar de reparar nas roupas simples dela. Ela também reparou nas roupas dele, um paletó escuro e bem talhado no corpo dele. Hermione pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Entrou no apartamento, seguida por Harry. Ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si.  
-Vou me arrumar e não demoro – Harry lhe deu um sorriso frio.  
-Não posso ir com você? – ele perguntou, percorrendo-a com um olhar malicioso e insolente. Ela sentiu frio percorrer sua espinha.  
-Não, não pode. – respondeu com ódio e foi para o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Vestiu um vestido verde da cor dos olhos de Harry, e por isso mesmo o tirou na mesma hora. Preferiu um preto bem discreto e um casaco da mesma cor. Olhou-se no espelho e viu o rosto corado de raiva e os olhos cheios de irritação. Ele já estava se sentindo dono dela. Teria que agir com frieza e com muito controle. Seria a única maneira de lidar com um homem como aquele. O coração dela parou por um instante. Será que conseguiria lidar com ele?  
Chegaram à Nova York à uma hora. Nesse meio tempo, ela conheceu Lupin e se acalmou mais, não teria que ficar sozinha com Harry. Hermione observava as ruas e pensava em Rony, estava ansiosa por vê-lo.  
-Quando poderei ver Rony? – ela perguntou a Harry  
-Que preocupação tocante – ele falou com ironia e olhou para ela com um sorriso zombeteiro – Um pouco tarde, não acha? Esta é a primeira vez que você demonstra algum interesse por ele. Por que será que eu tenho um pressentimento de que há algum outro motivo por trás disso tudo?

Ele não estava sendo justo. Hermione apertou os lábios e olhou para o outro lado. Harry estava sendo muito arrogante, mas ela preferia ficar em silêncio, porque viu que não adiantaria responder. Ficou imaginando como ele estaria agora. As imagens que vinha tendo sobre ele eram terríveis. Rony tentara se matar por causa dela. Esta era uma coisa que martelava na consciência dela. Pararam na porta de um alto prédio branco. Os olhos dela percorreram a fachada do edifício. Avistou uma placa que dizia: Hospital Santa Tereza  
-Vamos? – Harry abriu a porta para ela. Hermione estava nervosa quando pararam em frente a uma porta branca. – Ele está aqui. Seja o mais natural possível, não o deixe preocupado.  
-Claro que não!  
-Acho que você entendeu. Está aqui para desempenhar um papel de uma mulher apaixonada. Segure a mão dele e sorria. Se agir de outra maneira, vai me deixar muito, muito nervoso. – acrescentou com um olhar que a faz sentir calafrio.

Hermione entrou no quarto e parou chocada. Viu Rony, muito pálido, estendido sobre a cama. Mordendo o lábio, dirigiu-se devagar para ele. Rony abriu os olhos, como se pressentisse a presença dela. Hermione ficou penalizada com a palidez daqueles olhos azuis.  
-Hermione! – ele a olhava e parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo. Ela sentou a seu lado – Você está aqui mesmo? – as mãos de Rony procuraram as dela e o rosto se iluminou com um sorriso – disseram-me que você viria, mas eu não acreditei. Pensei que não se importaria.  
-Claro que me importo com você – ela falou. Amaldiçoava-se por tê-lo ferido tão fundo. Seus olhos concentraram-se nos curativos ao redor dos pulsos dele.  
-Mas você foi embora – ele murmurou – Você disse que nunca mais voltaria.  
-Psiu, Rony – ela falou com delicadeza, passando a mão nos cabelos dele – Procure não ficar nervoso. Estou aqui agora e não vou deixá-lo mais – ate que fique bem disse pra si mesma. Assim que ele ficasse bom, a melhor coisa que faria seria sair e ir para bem longe, a fim de que ele pudesse esquecê-la.  
-Oi Harry – Rony virou-se para o irmão que estava do outro lado da cama – Onde esteve andando? Não o vejo desde aquela primeira noite.  
-Alguém estava tentando roer a corda num negócio – ele falou com ironia, olhando para Hermione – Tive que persuadi-lo a fazer o contrário.  
-Já viu mamma? – Rony perguntou com ingenuidade, sem notar a hostilidade que existia entre o irmão e Hermione.  
-Saí muito apressado. Passarei por lá esta tarde.  
-Estou tão contente que tenha vindo – Rony estava mais relaxado e suspirava aliviado. Hermione sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem.  
-Não chore! – ele pediu, passando a mão pelo rosto dela – Ficarei bom logo e então poderemos nos casar.

Hermione olhou para Harry. O rosto dele estava sombrio. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry entrou na Toca com calma e procurou por algum dos seus irmãos, mas nada, só a mãe tricotando em frente à lareira. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro que tinha os Weasley nunca deixaram a Toca, ela só sofreu reparos necessários, mas seu aspecto pobre e maluco continuou.

Oi imamma/i – Harry beijou o rosto da mãe adotiva assim que a viu – Onde estão os ruivos dessa casa?

Olá meu filho querido – Molly Weasley beijou o rosto do seu filho – Saíram todos. Foram ao hospital ver seu irmão.

Então desencontrei com eles – Harry se jogou no sofá da Toca – Acabei de chegar de lá.

Achou a mulher? – Molly perguntou encarando Harry no sofá velho.

Achei – os olhos verdes escureceram – Já a levei pra ver o Rony e ele ficou muito feliz ao ver a maldita.

Ela é bonita? – Molly perguntou voltando ao seu crochê

Linda – Harry passou a mão pelo rosto cansado – Mas é muito egoísta a maldita, egoísta e falsa.

Não foi o que me disseram – Molly nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pro filho – Remo me disse que ela só esta com medo.

Ah, aquele lobisomem me paga – Harry exclamou – A senhora sabe a historia toda, ela ta é se fazendo.

Acho que Rony não a ama, acho que é só mimo dele. Você o mimou demais. – Molly soltou o crochê – Remo me falou da sua bebedeira.

DIABOS! – Harry gritou e ficou de pé indignado – Vou demitir o Remo, ele ta com a língua solta demais. Se eu mandar matar alguém ele vem contar pra senhora?

Ele fez bem em me contar filho – Molly ficou de pé e segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos – A coisas na vida que não se pode evitar.

Não se meta nisso Dona Weasley – Harry se virou pra mãe – Eu vou fazê-la casar com Rony.

Harry! – a matriarca da família Weasley abriu seus grandes olhos azuis pro seu filho de criação assustada – Você esta apaixonado por ela meu filho. E vai induzi-la a casar com Rony?

É – ele confirmou com frieza, mas caiu ao olhar fundo nos olhos da mãe – Ela é encantadora imamma/i. Uma mulher cheia de fascínios e eu nunca vi uma assim, mas Rony a ama ao ponto de matar-se, acha mesmo que vou tirar isso do meu irmão?

Várias mulheres passaram pela sua vida e pela do Rony. As que ficam com o Rony sempre vão deixar marcas nele e as que ficam com você é que são as marcadas. Acho que isso não é uma coisa pra se considerar?

Não! – Harry exclamou com tanta firmeza que a senhora Weasley teve a certeza de que essa mulher era mais que especial.

Quando vou conhecê-la? – Molly não tinha desistido, mas daria tempo ao seu filho adotivo.

Em breve – Harry sorriu com maldade e malicia – Quando formos pra Sicília.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lutèce era o máximo da elegância. Harry e Hermione jantaram num terraço ao ar livre. Hermione sentiu-se um pouco deslocada, pois o lugar era muito fino, mas procurou não demonstrar, enfrentando os olhares das outras mulheres com superioridade. Notou como Harry chamava a atenção, atraindo as mulheres, que o olhavam enquanto ele demonstrava displicência.

Muito pouco – Harry comentou quando a entrada foi servida e a viu comer apenas uma fatia de pão – Contando calorias?

É o meu trabalho – Hermione explicou – Tenho que cuidar da minha aparência.

Estou vendo – ele brincou e sorriu ao lembrar dela comendo bolo de chocolate. – Meus parabéns a sua aparência é magnífica.

Ela corou e afastou os olhos, não queria morder a isca. Durante todo o jantar conseguira manter uma conversa neutra. Falaram de várias coisas, mas por trás daquelas palavras banais havia sempre uma corrente de sensualidade e de perigo que a perturbava.

Diga-me – perguntou Harry quando estavam na sobremesa – Porque escolheu um momento tão ruim para dar o fora em Rony?

Sentia pena dele. Ele pensou que poderia fazer com que eu o amasse. Mas não conseguiu. Então fui para Londres, e ele... – parou incapaz de continuar.

E ele tentou se matar – Harry completou com a voz fria – Isso naturalmente nunca lhe passou pela cabeça.

Claro que não! Nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse tão longe.

Mas foi. Que reação você acha que ele teria?

Eu pensei que Rony iria superar tudo, encontrar outra moça.

Não, srta. Granger, você sabia exatamente que ele iria se matar. Mas sabia o quanto o estava fazendo sofrer. Brincar com os sentimentos dos outros é um jogo muito perigoso.

Não estava brincando com os sentimentos do Rony. Sempre fui sincera com ele.

Gostaria de ser machucada, srta. Granger? – Harry perguntou num sussurro. E estava brincando com a faca sob a mesa, como que para amedrontar Hermione.

Você está me ameaçando? – ela perguntou, olhando para a mão dele, sentiu um arrepio. O sorriso dele era sinistro. Depois colocou a faca na mesa, numa ameaça silenciosa.

O coração de Hermione batia acelerado. Deu um suspiro e encostou-se na cadeira sem tirar os olhos dele. Tinha que haver um meio de fugir daquele homem. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele que queria machucá-la. Só um tolo não reconheceria aquele olhar maligno. Era um olhar ao mesmo tempo sinistro e excitante. Embora soubesse que ele queria fazer amor com ela, também sabia o quanto gostaria de feri-la. Uma combinação perigosa e desolada.

Voltaram para casa à meia-noite e Hermione sentia a tensão aumentar. Estava tremendamente confusa quando entraram no apartamento.

Tenho que levantar cedo – Harry falou, andando até a porta do quarto dela – Então boa noite.

Boa noite – ela disse aliviada e surpresa.

Você vai se comportar bem amanhã, não vai? – ele perguntou com suavidade e correu um dedo pelo pescoço dela num movimento sensual. Hermione se sentiu arrepiada e confusa – Caso contrario ficarei muito zangado.

Naturalmente – apressou-se em responder, alarmada com o efeito causado pelo toque dele.

Enquanto nos entendemos, não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça – Harry pegou-lhe o rosto, a fazendo curvar a cabeça ate que o cabelo caísse como uma cascata – Só porque a levei para jantar não significa que deva me subestimar.

Nem sonharia em subestimá-lo Sr. Potter – ela comentou, mantendo os olhos nele. A ameaça estava presente outra vez naquela voz rouca.

Muito bem – murmurou Harry, apertando os dedos no rosto dela – Se o fizesse tudo poderia ficar muito perigoso.

Hermione sentiu o pulso acelerar, quando ele inclinou a cabeça e encostou a boca na dela num beijo sensual e sufocante. Sentiu a cabeça confusa e o coração batendo descontrolado. Suas mãos desceram ate a cintura dela, a puxando para junto dele. Quando se afastou, ela ficou sem fôlego, olhando para ele meio abobalhada, o coração disparado.

Boa noite, Srta. Granger. Espero vê-la amanhã à noite. Esteja aqui. – e virou-se em direção ao quarto dele, a deixando boquiaberta, com a cabeça girando.

Hermione acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, surpresa por ver que já eram onze horas. Levantou-se e vestiu um conjunto jeans com uma blusa de cetim preta. Foi para a sala ainda um pouco sonolenta. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança. Se Harry a tivesse deixado sozinha, teria uma chance de escapar. Uma porta abriu-se do lado esquerdo e ela se assustou.

Oh! – exclamou desapontada. Lupin tinha ficado pata tomar conta dela – É você. Onde está o Sr. Potter?

Trabalhando. Quer o café da manhã?

Só cafezinho mesmo.

Claro – o rosto de Lupin estava impassível. O seguiu até a cozinha e sentou num baquinho, enquanto ele lhe servia o café.

O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou, ao vê-lo mexer num saco de papel cheio de paezinhos frescos.

Quer um? Estão muito gostoso – ele assegurou percebendo que ela estava indecisa.

Sim, por favor. Acho que agora estou com fome.

Muito bem! – o rosto de Lupin de repente se ilumina num sorriso. Ele servia os paezinhos com elegância e fineza.

Foram ao hospital à tarde. Hermione tinha procurado conversar com Lupin, pois sabia que seria aconselhável tê-lo como amigo. Era sempre bom fazer um charme com o inimigo. Rony estava encantado ao vê-la.

Alô! – exclamou. Estava sentado na cama, rodeado de flores, o rosto ainda um pouco pálido, mas já com mais vida. – Está sozinha hoje? Harry deve estar trabalhando, sempre está.

Hermione ficou encantada com a transformação dele. Estava muito mais corado do que no dia anterior. Se aquele era o efeito que ela produzia sobre Rony, então não poderia abandoná-lo tão cedo.

Você está ótimo. Espero que fique cada vez melhor.

Poderia me dar um beijo? – Rony pediu, segurando-lhe as mãos.

Claro – disse com alegria e deu-lhe um beijo no nariz.

Que beijo! – ele disse e olhou para Lupin, que estava em silencio observando – Hei, vire de costas, Lupin – falou sorrindo – Quero beijar minha garota. – o olhar de Lupin era muito perspicaz. Olhou para Hermione depois virou as costas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. [Ele sabe, ela pensou.

Assim é melhor – Rony falou, puxando o rosto dela com gentileza e a beijando longamente.

Hermione queria chorar. Ele ficaria muito machucado quando tudo aquilo terminasse. Os lábios dela se contraíram. Tudo era culpa de Harry Potter. Rony teria que encarar a realidade, mas cedo ou mais tarde. Depois de ficarem duas horas com Rony. Hermione convenceu Lupin a levá-la para fazer compras. Foram para a Quinta Avenida e estacionaram o carro. Tudo era muito familiar.

Vamos entrar aqui – ela disse quando viu um guarda andando n andar térreo de uma loja.

Claro. Porque não? – ele ficou a observando divertido enquanto ela olhava uns vestidos.

A loja estava cheia de gente, repleta de mulheres comprando e pagando. Com o canto dos olhos Hermione viu o guarda que estava quase saindo da loja.

Vou experimentar este aqui – falou para remo, pegando o primeiro vestido que viu – Não demoro.

Está bem – ele estava ocupado olhando uma gravatas de seda. – Hermione foi andando em ziguezague ao redor dos balcões ate chegar onde o guarda estava.

Seu guarda, posso falar com o senhor um minuto?

Estou sendo mantida contra a minha vontade num apartamento a poucos quarteirões daqui. Quero me livrar das pessoas de lá, mas não consigo. Pode me dar uma proteção?

Está falando serio? – o guarda perguntou, com certeza duvidando da sanidade mental de Hermione. Olhou por sobre os ombros dela e deu um sorriso – Olá, Sr. Lupin – ele disse e o coração dela estremeceu. Remo Lupin estava ali de pé ao lado dela.

Há algo errado?

Esta moça – o guarda indicou Hermione com um sorriso – Disse que esta sendo mantida contra a vontade. Ela esta com você?

Ela é hospede do Sr. Potter. Hóspede de Harry Potter.

Oh, sim, neste caso, não há problema. Recomendação a seu patrão – virou-se, deixando Hermione frustrada e furiosa.

Remo a segurou pelo braço em silêncio, a fazendo devolver o vestido para depois saírem da loja. Ela mordia os lábios enquanto andava ao lado dele, cheia de raiva. Estava mesmo numa armadilha. Queria gritar, mas não podia.

Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Harry não vai gostar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ficou tensa a noite toda, esperando a volta dele. Sentou na sala com remo, ouvindo o monótono tique-taque do relógio. Estava zangada consigo mesma por estar tão preocupada com as reação de Harry. Afinal de contas ela tinha todo o direito de querer sair. Harry não poderia forçá-la a ficar com ele. Mas, embora estivesse zangada consigo mesma, não conseguia evitar o medo de enfrentá-lo.

Você tem mesmo que contar pra ele? – ela perguntou a remo com uma pontadinha de esperança de escapar de uma baita bronca.

O que você acha? – ele comentou voltando a ler o jornal dos bruxos

Você me condena?

Isto não vem ao caso. O chefe vai ficar zangado – afastou os olhos, depois balançou a cabeça e murmurou – Muito zangado.

A porta atrás deles abriu e Hermione virou a cabeça, o coração batendo mais forte, pois sabia quem estava chegando. Harry apareceu. Usava um paletó e calça escuro e uma camisa azul e uma gravata preta com listras azuis escuras.

Porque vou ficar zangado Remo? – Lupin olhou para Hermione, mas não disse nada – O que houve? – Harry tirou o paletó e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela tentou fugir de novo – disse Lupin, ficando de pé e colocando o jornal sobre a mesa.

Que surpresa! – jogou o paletó na cadeira e foi direto ao bar – Tive um dia duro – falou olhando pra ela – Preciso de uma bebida.

Ela ficou o observando pegar a garrafa e o copo de cristal e servir-se de uma dose de uísque. Depois ele virou-se devagar e ficou encostado no bar com as pernas esticadas.

Então você tentou de novo. Pensei que tivesse aprendido a lição.

Que lição? Você pensa que pode me ensinar qualquer coisa, é? Mas que pretensão!

Poderia ensinar-lhe algo mais excitante, Srta. Granger – ele sorriu com ironia, revelando os dentes brancos e fixando os olhos nos lábios dela. Houve uma pequena pausa, durante a qual Hermione sentia a tensão crescer dentro dela. Ficou quieta esperando que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. – Acho que chegou a hora de termos uma pequena conversa – Harry falou de repente.

Sobre o que?

Café para a senhorita, Lupin – ele disse, a segurando pelo pulso e a olhando nos olhos. Remo saiu da sala em silêncio.

Hermione permitiu que Harry a conduzisse até o sofá, sentando-a ao lado dele. Ele o observou com atenção com o canto dos olhos, percebendo que ele não parecia tão zangado.

Meu irmão pensa que você vai casar com ele. Eu não consigo vê-la nesta situação. O que você me diz?

Não estou apaixonada por ele. Por que deveria me casar? – Harry deu um sorriso irônico – Sr. Potter, o senhor é que me trouxe de volta para Rony. Se tivesse me deixado em paz, ele já teria me esquecido. Em vez disso, agora pensa que voltei porque o amo. Se ele sofrer outra vez, será por culpa sua e não minha.

Isto quer dizer que você não vai se casar com Rony?

Exatamente – ela enfrentou o olhar dele de cabeça erguida. Por um momento teve medo de que Harry fosse tentar persuadi-la a casar com o irmão, mas afinal, ele não era tão estúpido assim.

O problema, então, é como diremos isto a ele – disse Harry, movendo os braços sobre o encosto do sofá. Quase tocou os ombros dela.

Ele terá que saber mais tarde – Hermione completou

Eu prefiro que seja mais tarde – ele comentou com um sorriso muito charmoso – E acho que Rony também.

Não tenho certeza – Hermione tinha um ar preocupado. Rony já havia sofrido bastante e ela não queria ser responsável por um novo sofrimento. Era inevitável. Deu um suspiro – Acho que você tem razão.

Sabe, estou começando a mudar a minha opinião sobre você, srta. Granger. Tinha a impressão de que era calculista e que tinha um computador no lugar do coração. Mas você me fez mudar de idéia.

Quanta generosidade! – ela lhe deu um sorriso doce e irônico.

Sou um homem generoso – Harry murmurou com os olhos fixos nos lábios dela – Quando estou errado, tenho coragem de admitir – a mão dele tocou-lhe o ombro, a acariciando com os longos dedos – E acho que estava errado sobre você.

Estava sim – ela disse sem jeito, sentindo um arrepio ao toque dele – Fico contente que comece a mudar de idéia.

Oh, sim – Harry falou estreitando os olhos e passando a mão pelo rosto dela – Você é uma mulher incrivelmente bonita, Hermione – acrescentou quase num sussurro.

Lupin estará de volta num minuto – ela disse tremula, sob o impacto sensual daqueles olhos verdes.

Esqueça Lupin – Harry falou baixinho, a puxando para si.

Ela viu a cabeça dele se aproximando e sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás. A boca de Harry encontrou a sua, quente, sufocante, num beijo profundo. Sentiu-se confusa e permitiu que ele a reclinasse gentilmente no sofá.

Os lábios dela se abriram, correspondendo ao beijo. Sentia o coração tão disparado como numa na vida. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, procurando não pensar. Estava ligeiramente tonta.

Sim, eu poderia ser facilmente persuadido a acreditar que estava errado a seu respeito – Harry murmurou, levantando a cabeça, os olhos brilhavam.

Hermione arregalou os olhos diante de tais palavras. O corpo dela gelou ao entender a acusação das palavras dele. Encarou-o com o rosto tenso e pálido.

Seu porco! Preferiria que me odiasse.

Ah, mas eu a odeio srta. Granger. Você pensa que pode fazer comigo o mesmo jogo que está fazendo com meu irmão? Não sou tolo. Você o está destruindo. Como eu poderia gostar de uma mulher capaz de uma coisa dessas?

Por que esta fazendo isto? – perguntou perplexa. Ele estava pregando uma peça nela. Hermione não conseguia entender por que Harry desejava tanto humilhá-la.

Eu posso desprezá-la, mas isto não a torna menos atraente – a mão dele pousou em cima do seu busto – Eu quero conquistar seu corpo, não o seu coração.

Ela tentou dar-lhe um tapa na cara, mas ele foi mais rápido. Sua ao agarrou a dela no ar e Hermione ficou olhando para Harry com ódio enquanto ele sorria.

Terei que ensiná-la que para cada ação existe uma reação – e a mão dele tocou o ombro dela, tentando traze-la para si.

Me toque outra vez e eu contarei tudo ao seu irmão! – ela gritou com ódio, afastando-se com um olhar ameaçador.

Estou morrendo de medo! – ironizou com um sorriso

Rony nunca o perdoará! – ela estava quase sem fôlego. O afastou com as mãos, o rosto apavorado e ansioso.

Ele não teria escolha – comentou com o olhar frio. Correu o dedo pelo rosto dela ate a boca, abrindo-lhe os lábios sensualmente – Além do mais, ele preferirá que eu a possua antes do casamento.

Já lhe disse que não vou casar com Rony.

É mesmo, disse. Mas por que será que eu não consigo acreditar?

Hermione o encarou, o corpo rígido. Ela viu a expressão no rosto dele e entendeu o que Harry estava querendo dizer. Sentiu o rosto corar, a raiva era tanta que nem conseguiu se mover.

Você pensa que estou atrás do dinheiro de Rony, não é?

O meu negocio é muito lucrativo, srta. Granger. Dinheiro trás poder e o poder atrai mulheres. Tenho as três coisas. Aprendi a reconhecer o tipo de mulher que está atrás do dinheiro. Seria um tolo se não percebesse isto nessas mulherzinhas que estão sempre procurando o ouro.

Ela prendeu a respiração e deu um tapa no rosto dele. A cabeça de Harry caiu para trás, uma marca vermelha aparecendo sobre na pele clara. Olhava para Hermione com ódio. Ela observava com os olhos faiscando, feliz por ter conseguido acabar com aquele sorriso superior, fazendo-o encara-la agora com mais respeito.

Você não aprendeu, não é? – ele a agarrou pelo ombro, a machucando – E a avisei que para cada ação existe uma reação. E esta é a minha!

Puxou-a com força para si e ela lutou com fúria. Batia no peito com punhos enquanto a boca de Harry machucava a dela num beijo forçado. Hermione tentou virar o rosto, fugir daquela boca, mas Harry era mais forte e conseguiu domina-la. Ele ergue a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo e Lupin entrando.

Dê o fora daqui! – gritou de forma grosseira, o rosto corado – nesse instante, o telefone tocou – Atenda.

Lupin obedeceu imediatamente. Hermione sentou no sofá, ofegante. Estava profundamente agradecida a Lupin. Ele chegara no momento exato e, embora Harry ainda estivesse zangado, fora obrigado a interromper o beijo.

iChe dite mai?... Salvatore è stato ucciso? /i - Lupin falava em italiano rapidamente e olhava pra Harry. Harry virou o rosto, erguendo a sobracelha enquanto ouvia com atenção. - iDove?... Si, noi veniamo/i - houve um ruidodo outro lado da linha e Lupin levantou a mão - iAscoltami! Noi veniamo/i - ele desligou o telefone e olhou para Harry - iHai sentito?/i

Sim, eu ouvi – Harry balançou a cabeça – Hermione sentiu a tensão na sala e olhou de uma cabeça para a outra.

O que há? – ela perguntou preocupada

Tenho que sair. Aconteceu algo – ele olhou para Lupin – Peque o carro.

O que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, o seguindo enquanto Harry pegava o paletó e o vestia rapidamente.

Um amigo meu esta em apuros – ele disse olhando as horas no relógio de pulso – Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar.

Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Tem – Harry parou e encarou-a muito serio – Não tente gritar ou fazer alguma coisa pra fugir, vou trancar a porta e por mais que esperneie não vai sair daqui, entendeu?

Entendi – ela respondeu amuada fazendo um biquinho de birra, isso fez Harry sorrir abertamente.

Amo esse seu biquinho – ele a segurou pelo queixo delicadamente e a beijou de leve nos lábios. Hermione adorou isso e estava no ponto de pedir mais quando a porta foi trancada.

Estava sozinha e com um sentimento no peito diferente, só não sabia se queria saber o que era!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione, Harry e Lupin deixaram o hospital uma hora depois. Os três vinham em um silêncio profundo. Rony não parou de falar em casamento o que deixou Hermione aflita ate os fios de cabelo.

Rony e Hermione tinham sido apresentados numa festa, mas obvio que ele não lembrava que estudou com ela em Hogwarts. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que ele não falaria nem pelo amor de Deus na época da escola. Harry era do mesmo jeito, eles estudaram juntos, mas pelo que parecia ele não lembrava dela e agradecia a Deus, Merlin e a Morgana por isso.

Sonhando acordada? – uma voz rouca a despertou do devaneio.

Ah – ela disse, reparando que o carro parara na frente de um alto conjunto de apartamentos – desculpe, eu estava pensando. 

É o que vejo – Harry respondeu com um sorriso, descendo do carro e a ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

é aqui que você mora? – Hermione o seguiu pela entrada luxuosa. 

Os olhos dela percorreram o ambiente. Estava encantada. Nem sequer imaginava que lugares bonitos como aquele pudesse existir. Subiram pelo elevador ate o ultimo andar. Era um apartamento de cobertura. Ela prendeu a respiração diante do bom gosto da decoração elegante e simples. 

Aceita uma drinque? – Harry fechou a porta atrás deles e foi direto pro bar. Sorriu vendo que Remo tinha reabastecido com wisk de fogo.

Não, obrigada. Você mora aqui sozinho?

Ora, ora, por que isto lhe interessa? – os olhos verdes se estreitaram.

Apenas curiosidade – ela balançou os ombros, andando pelas longas janelas.

Lá embaixo, na rua, a sinfonia do transito devia estar terrível. Porém, dentro do apartamento nada se ouvia por causa do grosso blindex. Os carros apareciam milhares de formigas. Hermione imaginava quando Harry a levaria para o hotel. Já ia perguntar quando a porta se abriu e Lupin entrou na sala carregando a mala dela.

Onde devo colocar isto?

No quarto – Harry respondeu com suavidade, com um tom irônico.

Não vou ficar aqui com você! – ela gritou com os olhos faiscando. Lupin se dirigiu com a mala dela para o quarto.

Não?

Não!

Seus olhos ficam tão bonitos quando está zangada – Harry deu uma risada gostosa, a encarando divertido – Sabe, você é uma mulher muito atraente, srta. Granger – o olhar dele era insolente e examinava o corpo dela – Posso entender porque meu irmão a desejava tanto.

Não tente mudar de assunto – ela procurava controlar a raiva – Não ficaria aqui sozinha com você. Quero ir para um hotel imediatamente!

Eu quero você aqui, pois é onde posso controlá-la. Não confio em você. Como posso ter certeza de que não tentaria voltar para Londres? Não srta. Granger, você não vai à parte alguma.

Você não pode me forçar a ficar aqui!

Não posso? – o rosto dele endureceu e Harry a olhou fixamente por um breve momento – A aconselho a não me subestimar. Eu sempre consigo o que quero.

Imagino como.

Exatamente – pegou o copo de uísque e o virou de uma vez – Não se preocupe, não pretendo compartilhar da sua cama.

Preferiria dormir com uma cascavel – ela corou violentamente por ele ter adivinhado o pensamento.

Oh, eu sou muito mais perigoso do que uma cascavel.

Hermione controlou-se para não responder. O observou com os olhos castanhos zangados e o rosto contorcido. O bom senso lhe dizia que a melhor coisa a fazer era esperar a oportunidade certa e fugir para um hotel. Era inadmissível que ele a mantivesse presa ali.

Estou indo para Village agora, para ver minha mãe. Não demoro, devo voltar lá pelas oito.

Sim? – ela sentiu uma ponta de esperança a deixasse ali sozinha, poderia tentar fugir.

Não vá à parte alguma, esta bem? Vou levá-la parta jantar fora quando voltar. – aquilo não importava agora, porque estaria longe quando ele voltasse.

Estarei aqui – ela mentiu sorrindo. Se tivesse sorte, estaria a muitos quilômetros de distancia dali quando ele voltasse para o apartamento.

Muito bem – acenou para que Lupin se aproximasse – Lupin tomará conta de você – disse amável. Tinha uma expressão divertida ao ver a irritação dela.

Pode deixar comigo – Lupin lançou um olhar acusador pra Hermione – Eu sou uma boa companhia.

Ele é o meu braço direito – Harry sorriu – Você estará em boas mãos. – correu o dedo pelo rosto dela – iCiao/i – disse sem mais rodeios.

Hermione o observou sair do apartamento, deixando-a sozinha com Remo Lupin. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Quer ver televisão? – Lupin perguntou com um sorriso

Não Obrigada, Lupin – decidiu ser agradável com ele. Olhou para o quarto e deu-lhe um sorriso – Acho que vou descansar.

Naturalmente. A mudança de fuso horário cansa muito.

Ela atravessou a sala e abriu a porta do quarto onde estava sua mala. Viu-o ligar a televisão. Ela fechou a porta com um sorriso matreiro. Aquela seria a ultima visão que teria do Sr. Lupin. Deu uma olhada na mala, era muito pesada pra uma fuga. Pegou somente a bolsa, usaria o cartão de crédito para pagar o hotel. Sentiu um aporto no coração ao pensar na sua pobre conta bancária. Mas não tinha outro jeito.

Saiu do quarto devagar e pisava com cuidado nas pontas dos pés, se sentindo uma espiã. Teve vontade de dar uma gargalhada, mas a situação não era nada engraçada. O corredor conduzia a um hall, que levava aos elevadores. Ela mordeu o lábio quando o elevador chegou, esperando que Lupin não ouvisse o barulho. Graças a Deus, pensou, observando os números vermelhos que indicavam a descida. Tinha sido mais fácil que imaginara. Sentia-se um pouco culpada, pois sabia que Lupin seria responsável por tê-la deixado escapar. Mas sabia também que não tinha escolha.

A porta se abriu e Hermione ficou boquiaberta ao ver Lupin encostado na parede do hall de entrada do prédio. Ele foi ate ela com o rosto tranqüilo:

Poderia ter-me poupado trabalho – disse irritada, ao ser conduzida de volta ao elevador.

Não é culpa minha – ele falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Harry sabia que você tentaria fugir. Queria apenas se certificar. – Hermione suspirou

Então você me deu a corda e esperou que me enforcasse. – Estava muito aborrecida. Tudo tinha sido um jogo deliberado para ver o que ela faria. Havia caído na armadilha de Harry e agora não tinha o menor desejo de vê-lo quando ele voltasse.

Não, não é bem assim – Lupin tentou justificar a situação com um ar preocupado – Ele queria ver se podia confiar em você, só isso.

Era obvio que eu tentaria fugir – ele comentou enquanto entrava na sala e colocava a bolsa no sofá – Afinal de contas, eu nem o conheço.

Não, não conhece mesmo – Lupin a olhou com estranheza.

Porque você diz isto? – sentira um frio na espinha depois daquele comentário dele.

Se você o conhecesse, não tentaria desafia-lo.

Mais tarde, Hermione tomou um banho, lavou os cabelos e os deixou soltos. Era seu estilo preferido, gostava deles caindo sobre os ombros. Harry tinha dito que iriam sair para jantar e ela procurou não ficar nem um pouco sexy. Escolheu um terninho bem talhado, mas bastante masculino. Sorriu para si mesma. [Vamos ver se ele consegue fazer algum comentário sobre mim agora, pensou. O terno azul-marinho, a camisa listrada de azul e branco e a gravata vermelha não lhe danam um ar feminino, porém a saia ate o meio das coxas ainda provocavam. Olhou-se no espelho e notou que estava muito chique, mas não sexy. Harry não poderia dizer que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Ele chegou na hora marcada. O relógio da sala marcava oito horas.

Como foi? – perguntou para Lupin.

Lupin deu uma olhada rápida e sem jeito para Hermione e depois se virou para Harry acenando com a cabeça.

Então – ele falou dirigindo-se a ela como um lobo – você tentou fugir, não é mesmo?

Você sabia muito bem que eu tentaria – ela respondeu procurando não perder o controle – não havia motivo para fazer um jogo sujo.

Harry a estudou por um momento, o corpo tenso e musculoso sobressaindo no terno preto impecável. A camisa branca estava aberta no pescoço.

Para onde planejava ir? Para um hotel? Para Londres? Será que eu adivinho?

Tente! – ela respondeu com muita dignidade.

Então – serviu-se de uma dose de uísque – você ia voltar para Londres?

Não sou assim tão fria como você imagina. Queria ficar num hotel ate que Rony melhorasse.

É mesmo? – a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a ficar de pé – A sua compaixão por Rony me diverti. Foi uma luta traze-la ate aqui. Por que deveria acreditar que você agora quer ficar?

Pelo canto dos olhos ela viu Lupin levantar-se em silêncio e sair da sala, fechando a porta. Gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo.

Gostaria que parasse de me recriminar. Rony sempre soube que não casaria com ele. Nunca lhe dei esperanças. Desde o começou ele sabia quais eram meus sentimentos.

E por isso, sem dúvida, que você se recusava a vir vê-lo. – ficou de pé em frente a ela, fazendo-a sentir se vulnerável. Era um homem arrogante, de rosto agressivo – Você no mínimo achava que Rony estava dramatizando.

É possível – ela disse pensativa. Rony era um rapaz encantador, mas perfeitamente capaz de encenar um melodrama. A tentativa de suicídio havia sido um extremo – Mas não foi isso que eu não queria vir.

Oh, não? – Harry levantou a sobrancelha.

Não gostei da sua atitude – o olhou irritada. Ele tinha sido tão arrogante com ela desde o princípio que nem dera tempo para pensar em Rony.

Que atitude? – Harry perguntou se fingindo de inocente

Arrogante – respondeu, libertando-se dele. Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram de raiva – Parece que já se esqueceu do quanto foi rude. Ou será que nem percebeu?

Acho que fui ate muito paciente com você, srta. Granger. Meu irmão quase morreu por sua causa. A culpa foi sua. Esperava que eu fosse agradável?

Agradável? Duvido que consiga ser agradável com alguém – murmurou, enquanto a puxava pelo cabelo – Se você não fosse tão bonita, não a teria trazido de volta.

Ela tentou soltar-se, mas as mãos dele estavam muito firmes. Olhou-o com ódio. Começava a se tornar conscientes da sensualidade que emanava de cada palmo do corpo de Harry.

Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que eu também poderia desejá-la tanto a ponto de matar. Mas não seria minha vida que eu tiraria.

Você não me assusta.

Não mesmo? Pois deveria se assustar – a observou por um momento em silêncio, depois passou a mão pelo tecido do terninho ate chegar à cintura dela – Muito frio – comentou com ironia.

Tire as mãos de mim, Sr. Potter, ou eu grito!

Então grite – as mãos de Harry moveram-se para o pescoço dela, detendo-se na gola abotoada e na gravata – Se pensa que esta roupa vai me desencorajar, esta muito enganada..

Não seja convencido. Uso isto porque gosto. A sua opinião não significa nada para mim.

Muito bem. Então não se importará quando eu fizer os meus comentários.

Absolutamente – ela disse com raiva

Dá vontade de rasgar esta roupa – ele falou com a voz rouca. Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto os olhos dele pousaram sobre os lábios dela. Hermione estava rígida de raiva, o corpo todo contraído.

Deixe-me ir!

Jamais.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando os lábios de Harry tocaram os dela. Lábios que queimavam como fogo. Ela lutou com fúria, batendo no peito com os punhos. Harry passou os braços ao redor dela, segurando-a com força enquanto a beijava com brutalidade. Hermione estava lívida, sentia uma raiva. Tentou afasta-lo

Fique quieta – ele murmurou, segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos, os longos dedos apertando a carne enquanto procurava beija-la outra vez. Hermione levantou a perna esquerda e enfiou o salto de metal com violência no pé dele. Harry deu um grito de dor e a deixou livre.

Fique longe de mim, Sr. Potter – ela avisou, pegando o objeto mais próximo – Ou eu juro que lhe atiro isto!

Harry olhou para ela como se tivesse petrificado. Tinha no rosto uma expressão de ódio. Depois começou a rir.

Esta bem, você conseguiu o que queria – ele falou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para os pés. Os olhos verdes dirigiram-se de novo ao objeto que ela segurava com uma expressão bem humorada – Embora não precise usar meios tão violentos.

Hermione relaxou um pouco. Olhando para o objeto que tinha na mão, notou que era um peso de papel. Fora por isso que ele decidira não se aproximar mais, ela pensou, colocando o objeto no lugar.

Reservei uma mesa no Lutèce para as nove horas, esta pronta?

Sim estou.

Muito bem – Harry sorriu e Hermione não pôde deixar de notar o charme dele – Me de cinco minutos. Vou trocar de roupa.

Ela observou ele sair da sala. Era um homem curioso. Num minuto a estava agarrando pelo pescoço, no outro, estava sorrindo de forma encantadora. Tinha que admitir que ele, de fato, tinha seus grandes momentos. As reações de Harry em relação a ela mudavam a cada vez que se encontravam. Hermione só não conseguia entender por quê.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione ficou acordada até a uma hora da manhã. Estava esperando por eles. Finalmente se sentiu cansada daquela tensão que a envolvia. Levantou-se devagar e foi para o quarto. Tirou a roupa e se enfiou na cama. Estava numa armadilha e não sabia o que fazer para escapar. Por um momento pensou em dizer a Rony o que o irmão dele estava fazendo com ela, mas decidiu ficar quieta. Rony ainda não estava forte o suficiente para receber tal noticia. Além do mais, ela não gostava da idéia de jogar um irmão contra o outro. Foi pegando no sono, o corpo relaxando na maciez da cama. Os olhos fecharam e ela adormeceu.

No meio da noite acordou. Percebeu que havia alguém em movimento no outro quarto. Sentou na cama e procurou espantar o sono, se levantou. A porta do quarto abriu e Harry apareceu. A mão dele procurava o botão da luz. Ele a olhou por um momento, o rosto mais relaxado.

Maravilhosa – ele comentou, passando os olhos pelo corpo coberto apenas pela camisola – Esta é a minha festa de boas-vindas? – Hermione vestiu o roupão, amarrando-o na cintura, e fechou os olhos diante da repentina luz.

Preferia estar vendo um escorpião!

Eu já lhe disse que sou mais perigoso do que qualquer animal venenoso. E eu ataco mais depressa do que qualquer escorpião.

Você me trancou – ela disse com raiva – Por quê?

O que você acha?

Não havia necessidade. Você teria me achado mesmo que eu fugisse. De que adiantaria eu tentar a liberdade?

Você esta começando a me entender, srta. Granger – ele a estudou por um momento e, depois foi para junto dela – Estava dormindo?

Sim. Por que pergunta?

Meus parabéns – a voz dele era rouca e sexy. Fixava os olhos no rosto lavado dela, sem nenhuma maquilagem – Não agüento mais a vontade de ver o seu lindo rosto no meu travesseiro.

E vai cansar de esperar – Hermione respondeu com raiva, corando diante dos olhos dele.

A caça difícil aumenta o meu interesse. Acrescentaria um pouco de tempero, não acha?

Por que você saiu? – ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto – o que tinha acontecido?

Entraram no meu escritório. Pensei que tinha matado um dos meus homens, mas felizmente o tiro não foi fatal – olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha – Satisfeita?

Estou é bastante cansada – Hermione tentou parecer indiferente – Vou voltar para a cama. Boa noite – olhou para Harry com esperança de que ele fosse embora.

Esta com medo, srta. Granger? – e sorrindo virou-se para sair do quarto – Boa noite.

Hermione respirou aliviada. Por um momento pensou que ele tentaria seduzi-la. O que mais a preocupava era que não tinha certeza se conseguiria resistir àquela boca e aquelas mãos. Harry estava certo: ela estava ficando com medo. E quanto antes saísse de perto dele, melhor. Sua cabeça estava girando quando voltou para cama. A única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar que Rony melhorasse. Então fugiria para bem longe de Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione passou os dias seguintes com Rony no hospital. Harry estava quase sempre fora, e quando se encontravam no apartamento a conversa era sempre carregada de tensão. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ficar a vontade. Varias vezes o pegou a olha com os olhos apertados, isso lhe provocava arrepios no corpo todo.

Quando via Rony, este falava sobre o casamento deles. Hermione ficava de mãos dadas com ele. Queria matar Harry por tê-la forçado a passar por essa experiência. Sentia por Harry uma mistura de emoções: a atração sexual a aproximava dele, enquanto ao mesmo tempo se sentia afastada pelo ódio.

Como sempre ela passou o dia com Lupin. Foi ao hospital, fez compras. Tentava manter um relacionamento amigável. Quando voltaram para casa, Remo abriu os pacotes com um sorriso.

Vou preparar o melhor jantar que você já teve – disse, a empurrando para fora da cozinha – Será uma grande surpresa, portanto fique lá na sala e espere.

Ela foi obediente para a sala e começou a ler uma revista que tinha comprado. Depois de mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos, a porta se abriu e Lupin apareceu. Sorria como um menino. Tinha preparado uma travessa de espaguete à bolonhesa. Parecia estar magnífico.

Delicioso! – Hermione disse com um sorriso, começando a comer.

Não! Assim não. Vou lhe mostrar

Ele pegou o garfo dela e a ensinou a enrolar o macarrão mostrando tudo com muita elegância. Ela fez o possível para imitá-lo, sorrindo enquanto comia. Lupin balançava a cabeça em aprovação e serviu-lhe um pouco de vinho para acompanhar a refeição.

Minha garota – ele falou com um sorriso – faz o melhor espaguete da Sicília. É por isso que vou casar com ela.

Você é siciliano, Lupin?

Não, sou inglês. Fui embora da Inglaterra junto com os Weasley e o Harry. Você não sabia?

Não, eu não sabia – Hermione respondeu vagamente – Rony sempre disse que a terra dele era a Itália, mas eu não sabia que era da Sicília.

Fomos todos embora – Lupin falou com o olhar perdido como se estivesse lembrando de alguma coisa – A Inglaterra foi ingrata conosco e nossa comunidade também.

Sicília – Hermione olhou para Lupin com um sorriso, tentando mudar ao ar pesado – Não é de lá a Máfia?

Sim, mas... – ele deu uma boa risada – eles vão para Nápoles, matam todos, depois voltam para a Sicília para rezar.

O que? – ela estava chocada

É terrível, eu sei. Mas é a vida – notou o rosto preocupado dela – Coma, coma! É só uma brincadeira.

Hermione começou a comer devagar, mas não tirava os olhos dele. Tinha um pressentimento de que aquilo que ouvira não era brincadeira. No entanto, resolveu encerrar o assunto. Harry chegou depois que eles tinham acabado de jantar e estavam tomando café. Entrou na sala com um ar cansado. Esfregou a mão na nuca.

Deus, estou exausto – falou, sorrindo para Lupin – ainda tem café?

Claro. – Harry se dirigiu ate a cozinha e voltou com uma xícara de café. Sentou-se na poltrona esticou as longas pernas e suspirou.

Como esta Rony? – perguntou de repente, olhando para Hermione.

Muito melhor. Você não foi vê-lo? Pensei que estivesse supre preocupado com ele.

Eu o vi essa manhã. Só queria saber como você está se saindo com ele.

Hermione corou se sentindo uma tola. Não tinha tido a intenção de ser indelicada, só quisera fazê-lo sentir-se arrependido por mantê-la pesa ali. Tomou o café em silencio.

Quando acha que poderei voltar?

Ainda não decidi.

Você não pode me segurar para sempre. Tenho um trabalho à minha espera.

Ah sim, o seu trabalho.

Já lhe disse uma vez. Tenho que ganhar a vida. E se ficar sentada em Nova York, como vou poder pagar o meu aluguel?

Harry ficou de pé. Andou ate a janela e se se encostou à parede, de costas para ela. Hermione o observava com raiva, aborrecida pela maneira como ele a tratava. Harry não se preocupava com os problemas que ela teria que enfrentar quando voltasse para Londres.

Eu pagarei o seu aluguel – Harry falou com frieza sem olhar para ela – Diga-me quando e quanto e eu mandarei o cheque para quem você quiser.

Não quero que pague o meu aluguel. Quero voltar para casa e trabalhar.

Porque diabos o seu trabalho é tão importante? Tudo o que faz é passar o dia semi nua enquanto um idiota fica tirando fotos suas.

Isso não é verdade! – ela protestou com veemência, os olhos castanhos faiscando de raiva.

Oh não, claro que não – ele riu com ironia – Então qual era o contrato que você assinou? Eles, que eu tenha lido bem, vendem lingerie.

Eu ia posar com roupas de dormir – a verdade era que ela não iria posar de roupas, uma outra moça tinha sido escolhida para aquilo.

O que é a mesma coisa – ele falou, saindo de perto da janela e se aproximando dela com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

Não, não é.

Aquela linda camisola que você estava usando naquela noite – ele falou, percorrendo o corpo dela com os olhos – Era uma modelo, não era?

Recebi algumas como parte do negocio – ela murmurou, agindo daquele olhar experiente.

Não tenho dúvidas. O que mais eles deram para você?

Um contrato, nada mais.

De qualquer forma, o seu trabalho não é dos mais importantes. O mundo não vai parar por sua causa, srta. Granger. Não há pressa em voltar.

Como ousa fazer isto comigo! Não pode decidir a minha vida. Sou um ser humano, não um pedaço de papel num arquivo do seu escritório.

Um pedaço de papel é a ultima coisa com a qual eu a compararia. Você tem muito mais forma.

Seu bruxo desgraçado! – ela gritou irritada com ele.

Harry se virou devagar e com um olhar felino sobre ela. Hermione não sabia exatamente o que tinha feito, mas dessa vez ficou com muito, mas muito medo mesmo.

Do que você me chamou? – ele perguntou furioso – Repita Granger.

Não chamei de nada – ela percebeu o que tinha feito, tinha entregado sua verdadeira natureza – Vou descansar um pouco, boa tarde. – e saiu correndo em disparada pro seu quarto. O homem correu pra pega-la e conseguiu, bem no corredor.

Você me chamou de bruxo – ele gritava a segurando pelos braços com uma força extrema – Explique-se.

É que você é ruim feito um – ela tentava se soltar, mas a raiva dele era tanta que nem de perto conseguiu.

Acha que eu sou algum tipo de idiota? – os olhos dele estavam tão verdes quanto nunca, sua boca tremia de raiva e suas mãos a apertavam tanto como se quisesse esmagá-la. – Acredita em magia Granger?

Claro que não – ela respondeu de imediato e tentou rir para despistar – Magia é coisa de criança, você já esta bem velhinho pra isso.

Harry a soltou devagar, mas sem deixar de olhá-la, parecia que ela disse exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Hermione respirou fundo e se fazendo de desentendida ainda insistiu um pouco na conversa.

Por que esse estresse todo apenas porque te chamei de bruxo? – Harry a olhou com calma e sorrindo de leve disse.

Nada não – e como se nada tivesse acontecido se virou e foi pro seu quarto – Amanhã tenho o dia livre. Iremos ver Rony a tarde.

Hermione apenas disse O.K. e voltou e foi direto pro seu quarto. Quando decidiu abandonar o mundo da magia escondeu sua varinha no piso falso da sua cozinha e se amaldiçoou por tê-la deixado lá. Se a tivesse trazido já poderia ter saído daquele apartamento a tempos. Mas ficou feliz em saber que Harry não lembrava dela. Também, estava tão diferente daquela época e porque ele lembraria de uma coisinha a toa insignificante.

Ela se jogou na cama ressentida. Tinha que sair da vida dos Weasley e do Potter, se acaso alguém a conhecesse como bruxa, Harry a mataria por ela ter omitido essa informação dele. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, pouco antes de eles saírem para o hospital, houve um telefonema. Lupin atendeu. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dele, que começou a falar em italiano. Depois de um momento, colocou a mão no aparelho e virou-se para Harry.

É Luna. Ela quer saber quando pode ver Rony.

Logo – Harry murmurou, olhando para Hermione.

Eles foram para o hospital em silencio. Hermione, sentada ao lado de Harry, o olhava de vez em quando, querendo saber quem era a tal Luna. Toda vez que olhava para o lado encontrava os olhos deve fixados nela. Não conseguia enfrenta-lo por muito tempo, e acabava virando o rosto. Rony estava alegre, mas um pouco irritado.

Quando poderei sair deste lugar? – perguntou, tendo Hermione do seu lado direito e Harry do lado esquerdo.

Espero que possa sair logo – Hermione respondeu feliz por vê-lo já recuperado – Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Está sentindo minha falta? – Rony sorriu com carinho.

Claro – ela deu-lhe um sorriso gentil, mas afastou os olhos. Rony a observou com uma expressão de felicidade, depois se virou para Harry.

Hei, você pode ser o nosso padrinho! Você adora usar fraque e cartola!

Está planejando um casamento mais estilo americano do que italiano?

Sim, é verdade. iMamma/i não vai gostar, mas terá que aceitar. Não quero um casamento siciliano, é muito tradicional.

Hermione ouvia com tristeza, pensando no desapontamento de Rony quando descobrisse que ela não se casaria com ele. Olhou para Harry com os olhos frios. Condenava-o, desejando que ele parasse de manipular a vida dela.

Você ainda não conheceu imamma/i, não é? – Rony perguntou a Hermione – Ela é formidável. Conseguiu nos educar sozinha. Deve ter sido difícil para ela, sete filhos, depois que papai morreu. Ainda bem que Lupin e Sirius foram embora com agente pra Itália. Fomos uma família muito unida, e demos a volta por cima depois que o Ministério da Mag...

Hermione a conhecerá logo – Harry falou interrompendo Rony, como se ele tivesse falado demais.

Mas Hermione sabia que ele iria falar Ministério da Magia. Ela sabia bem da história que o ministro abandonou a família Weasley depois da morte do patriarca da família e tirou tudo deles. O que aconteceu com eles de fato, ninguém sabe. Só se sabe que anos depois eles voltaram e acabaram com todos que os fizeram mal. Uma família unida porem perigosa.

Você já comprou seu vestido de noiva? – Rony perguntou voltando ao assunto: casamento – Espero que seja muito sexy! Quero exibi-la para todos os meus amigos.

Não vamos falar sobre isto – ela disse bruscamente – dá azar.

Hermione não podia mais suportar aquela situação. Só podia esperar que Rony estivesse completamente recuperado para saber da verdade.

Falei com o Dr. Leslie – Harry falou – E ele disse que você poderá sair daqui dentro de poucos dias

Que maravilha! Porque você não me disse antes?

Queria que fosse uma surpresa – e lançou um olhar zombeteiro para Hermione.

Não é maravilhoso? – Rony apertou a mão dela

Maravilhoso mesmo – Hermione concordou. Estava chegando à hora de ele encarar a realidade e ela não sabia se teria coragem de machucá-lo.

Decidi tira-lo de Nova York durante sua convalescença – Harry anunciou. Hermione olhou para ele assustada e alarmada. Sentiu um tremor interno.

Para onde? – Rony perguntou animado, quase caindo da cama de entusiasmo – Algum lugar quente, eu espero. Adoraria um pouco de sol depois deste hospital. É como morar no castelo do Drácula.

Vou levá-lo para casa – Harry falou, olhando para Hermione com uma expressão bastante calculista – para Soluto.

Soluto? – ela perguntou sentindo a garganta seca.

Sicília – ele disse com tranqüilidade. Ela sentiu o coração parar.

Sicília! Hermione procurava esconder o que sentia. O corpo dela gelava. Será que Harry esperava que ela fosse com Rony para lá? Ela não iria. De jeito nenhum. Por outro lado, talvez ele tivesse decidido levar Rony para bem longe dela. [Sim, era isso, pensou amargurada. Harry a queria longe do irmão. Bem, isso era ótimo para ela. Gostava muito de Rony, mas não iria se casar com ele só para agradar o irmão.

Nem posso esperar – Rony falou excitado como um menino – Não é mesmo, Hermione? – o olhou com um sorriso ausente e então as palavras começaram a fazer sentido. Estremeceu.

Não posso esperar! – ela repetiu tentando esconder o pânico.

Você não está escutando... – ele falou com ternura – Diga-lhe Harry.

Nós vamos passar uns dias na casa da família, na Sicília. – Harry explicou, com cinismo. Parecia se divertir – Nós três.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Sentiu o ódio crescer ao sentir o sorriso irônico de Harry. Gostaria de poder dar um tapa na cara dele.

Poderemos nos casar lá – disse Rony encantado.

Mas Hermione não estava ouvindo. Olhava para Harry Potter e sentia um ódio profundo.


End file.
